A Child Called Kohaku
by Kudos4U
Summary: A story about Kohaku's life with Naraku... Sequel up!
1. Before This

Chapter 1: Before This

By: Princess Sango

Sure I remember before Naraku. Everything was peaceful. I was just starting to train; my first mission was also my last... I could see everything, the sluaghters, the guards, and my sister's cry...

I'm trying to heal really I am. Sango cries everytime she sees me. Her friends look over me as if I'm a prisoner, and also distrustful. Pity is all over their faces; I can't stay out of Naraku's grasps for long. All I know is that I hope to be freed soon.

Once I remember Kagome, when we were together... She had hugged me and told me I'd be freed one day. I'm still waiting for that day. I sometimes lose hope, other times I pray that they'll come get me.

They know that I can't control it. I'm sure Naraku has manipulated Sango's dreams also, he uses my memory. The one in the flower field, when we talked before the mission, also when we sparred. Every single one of the dreams Naraku turns into a bloddy end.

I remain quiet as I let my memories overcome me. There're too many that tears flow down my cheeks. I wipe them away hastily, knowing Naraku would laugh at me. I'm his puppet...his tool against Sango.

As Kagura comes to get me, she looks concerned. "Master Naraku wishes to see you. Come with me." I follow her like a puppet, they must never know about the new memories.

When Kagura stopped and Naraku ordered me to enter; I pushed my feelings aside. "Yes Master Naraku?" Naraku said nothing. Instead Naraku came up towards me, and put his hand over my head. I shivered as he withdrew his large hand.

Then I felt that freedom, like he lifted the spell. "Go now, find Sango, and kill her."

I shivered as I walked out. Finding her was easy. Also for once I was able to talk to her. I warned her of Naraku's plans. She only nodded her head and embraced me. "Kohaku, I love you We'll come get you as soon as possible. Until then I'm just happy I'm able to talk to you." I felt the throb on my back and pushed her away.

Sango looked fearful and ran. Naraku egged me on to follow her. I wouldn't dare. I knew I'd get a beating later from Kagura, but she was careful. Naraku never knew the difference anyway.

I suffered more than he thought. Then Kagura came and picked me up. She yelled at me, called me names. Though I know she cares, more than Naraku anyway. Before she stopped , she turned and tole me to forget everything. I just nodded solemnly as we walked inside the castle. I turned back into a puppet and went into my room.

My memories disappeared as I went to sleep. If only my dreams would come true...

TBC...


	2. Here and Now

Chapter 2: Here and Now

Princess Sango

I sit in my room, thinking about Sango. Sure I had a bruise on my cheek, but nothing too serious. I stopped feeling pain a long time ago. Kagura always knew, but never told Naraku.

He knew that Kagura had motherly views on me. Naraku never knew that Kagura had saved him from being destroied. His memoried added on since Naraku cleared them. A sharp pain came from my back. "He's angry, I'm his toy..." It's true, whenever he's angry, he'll make me or Kagura suffer. Once Kagura told him she's going to get of here.

I'm only eleven, it's been months since then, but August hasn't come. If everything had stayed normal, he would've gotten his intiation. Though they hadn't. He did tell Kagura, but she told him that she'd help him out with something like that. Though she probably didn't know what came with it. Sango had escaped somehow.

You see, woman never became demon slayers, only tool makers or bait. Though Sango had avoided it because she had finesse. Something made father let Sango get away. Probably because she has the fire and spirit of mother. Initiations are different for each gender, but we always had to. Though for all I know now is that Sango and I are the only two left.

Kagura had passed over our village, pointing out the graves. I know I need to get away, but when will that happen?

TBC...


	3. Just Trapped

Chapter 3: Just Trapped

Princess Sango

Naraku has been angry for almost a week now. Kagura and I get bruises, cuts, scrapes, and broken bones. Sure I'm used to it, but Kagura isn't. She's been lying in my room. She'll whimper at night and cry out. Then Naraku will inflict more damage. I tended to her wounds tenderly. She never thanked me, but I felt her eyes always on me. Kagura and I are trapped like birds. We can't leave the castle, not even to go outside. I'd tell her stories from my past, sometimes she'd ask questions.

"Kohaku, do you remember your old memories?"

I nodded slowly, "Of course I do. I must never forget them, so Sango and I could try to rebuild." I started placing herb cream on Kagura's chest wound.

She didn't whimper, though I knew it hurt. "How did you get those herbs...and water?"

"I took from a herb garden and gathered water, also wood, rocks, and berries. These should be healed fast." I said indicating to her chest wound.

Kagura stayed quiet the rest of the time until, "Kohaku, do you think that I could escape with you?"

I nodded unsurely, "Maybe I'm not sure." Kagura nodded, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. I wrapped her chest with bandages that I had cleaned. I was super careful when I pulled her kimono over the wound.

The quilt I was given as a present from Kagome went over her. I was constructing a silk blanket so we wouldn't have to share. The other blanket was ¾ of the way finished. The colors were red and blue. I started weaving the blanket, it shouldn't be long now. I smashed the blueberries onto the silk. I took out the thread and continued.

The ending would be blue, since red was finished, he had some rasberries left. After ten minutes I had finished. A smile graced my lips, I had accomplished something on my own in this trapped hell!

TBC...


	4. Almost Mother and Son

Chapter 4: Almost Mother and Son

Princess Sango

As Kagura came to, I had just finished her matching kimono, sock, and pillow. She had been out for days, and I think the rest did her some good. "Kagura-sama, desu ka?" She nodded in reply. I pulled some berries out and made a drink with water. She drank it and thanked me.

"Naraku hasn't called yet. Though I want to show you something." I pulled out the silk things and showed her each piece.

She looked amazed, "Kohaku-kun, did you make this?"

I nodded to her, "It's all for you Kagura- san. You're the only one who treated me like a person since I got here."

She smiled sincerely, "Arigatou Kohaku-kun."

When she tried to get up, I shook my head at her, "Your bleeding 'kaasan. Don't get up, it will hurt less if you don't."

Kagura's eyes widened, "D-did you just call me 'kaasan?"

I thought a moment and nodded, "I never knew my mother. You and Sango were the closest. Besides Kagome, who I don't really know. Are you okay if I call you 'kaasan?" She nodded slowly. I would have hugged her but the wound would hurt.

I smiled at her silently. "When you're wound heals I'll give you your kimono." She nodded as I pulled the blanket off as Kagura pulled up her kimono to display the wound. I started undressing the wound but stopped. My back throbbed, "He's angry 'kaasan." She gasped but nodded.

"Kohaku-kun!"

Then the throbbing stopped, "It's okay 'kaasan." I pulled the wood out and took the rocks trying to make a spark. When the spark came, I started boiling some water sparringly.

I undressed them as carefully as I could. I took the bandages and placed them in water. Then I grabbed lavendar herbs, strawberries, and lemon juice, and threw them in a bowl with little water. I ground them up until they became slightly creamy. I held my fingers over the heat and then placed them in lotion.

I sighed as I placed my fingers over her wound. 'I need to be careful, this wound hurts. She's lost a lot of blood already.' The thoughts kept going through my mind; as I moved my fingers over the wound.

Before I applied the last coat I took the long stick from the spit holder. I then picked up the bandages that were now sterile with the stick. Then I place the stick back on the spit. I went over the last coat of lotion, before grabbing the steaming, hot, bandages. "Now 'kaasan this is going to hurt. Please bare it."

She nodded as I wrung out some excess water. Then I placed some more medicine on the bandage. I dressed the wound as slowly and persice as possible. As soon as I finished I cautiously pulled the kimono back over the wound. She was cold so I placed Kagome's blanket over her. "I don't want you to stain the blanket over her. "I don't want to stain the blanket with blood. You use that for now."

TBC...


	5. Freedom

Chapter 5: Freedom

Princess Sango

Though now, I noticed how Kagura was healing faster. "Kaasan, is it true that you heal faster with organs?"

She nodded. "Then, you're healing faster. Does Naraku have to be dead for your organs to come back?"

Kagura smiled at me, "Yes, I believe you're right. After all, I do feel heavier."

My eyes lit up! "Kaasan stay here, I'll see if we're free!" I ran outside, the guards are picking up pieces of body parts. I heards them mummering that... Naraku was dead!

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I opened Naraku's room to see Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku! "Sister!" Sango turned around and smiled at me.

Then she ran up and hugged me. "Kohaku! You're here!"

Sango checked me over and caught the damage on my cheek. "Don't worry about that."

"Let's go Kohaku."

Sango started to walk out. "D-demo."

Kagome turned around, "Nani?" I ran out of the room down to 'kaasan's.

"Kaasan! Naraku is dead! So is Kanna!" She smiled as I helped her sit up.

Then I heard the group coming, they were yelling my name. "Kaasan, no threats. Okay?" She nodded as I re-checked her wound to find only a scar. I then placed medicine and gave her the kimono and socks to change into. Then I turned around waiting for her to tell me okay.

"Okay Kohaku-kun." I smiled when I turned around.

"It's very comfortable Kohaku. You're one heck of and artist." It was true, the base color was light blue with dark red flowers. Then I heard a door open, they had found me.

TBC...


	6. Really? What now?

Chapter 6: Really...? What now?

Princess Sango

"Kagura!" I ran in front of her as Inuyasha took out his sword. "No, don't hurt her!"

They looked at me, shocked. "Kohaku, why do you defend her?" asked Sango.

"Hai, I defend her. She has saved me twice."

They looked at her and she nodded to them. "We're free from Naraku. We're not an outlet anymore. Kohaku has been helping better. He's constructed this kimono you see me wearing."

Inuyasha stared on while I watched my sister. Her eyes stared, but inside she was fighting a battle. "Sister... can Kagura come with us, please?" Everyone flinched. Kagome shook her head. Then I felt Kagura's hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her.

"It's best that I don't stay with them. They'll never trust me like you do." Kagura hugged me, "You stay with your sister. She'll need you. We're free now, come see me later on in life."

I nodded as she released me, "Hai 'kaasan."

Kagura gave me one last hug and smile before walking outside the room. As they started to walk out I gathered some things and placed them in my pack. Later that day the started to look for the village. I started directing them as soon as things got familiar. When we landed for the night, I didn't go to sleep.

As I sat there sewing a new blanket colored blue, Miroku confronted me. "Kohaku, what are you doing?"

"Just sewing a new blanket." My replies have been snappy lately but I don't give. As I crushed the berries, Miroku watched me. "Kuso, what the hell do you want?"

Miroku seemed surprised. "Nothing..."

I started shrinking into the shell again, "Gomen..." He shook his head and kept watching me. A couple hours later Miroku had long been asleep as I tied the finishing knot. I rolled up my old blanket and use dit as a pillow. Then I placed the blanket over me.

Then Kagura's words came back to me. "We're free now, come see me later on in life."

I sighed, "Kaasan, I promise you... I'll come see you again...one day."

End


End file.
